yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Kana
Starliana "Dark Kana" Divinity is Kana Mayagochi's Dark Realm counterpart. Backstory Before becoming Dark Kana, she was Starliana Divinity, daughter of the Angelic Sage of the Heavens, Archangela, and the Demonic Overlord of the Dark Realm, Shadow. Raised unaware of her father's identity, she quickly grew to hate her life because all the prissy perfect angels, and ran away to Buraza Town. There, Starliana adopted her new name, Dark Kana. Appearance No matter what school uniform you set the game to, Dark Kana will always wear the fifth one. She has black hair in a bun and red eyes, and a dark aura surrounding her. Personality Dark Kana is a pessimist and a deadpan snarker who makes sarcastic remarks about people and things she doesn't like. She does have a few friends, though. Daily Routine 8:20 AM - Dark Kana arrives to school late because she's a rebel. 8:20 AM - 8:40 AM - Dark Kana talks with Oka Ruto about Occult Club stuff. 8:40 AM - Dark Kana arrives to class late because she's a rebel and sits in the back. 8:40 AM - 1:00 PM - Dark Kana is in class 2-1. 1:01 PM - 1:40 PM - Dark Kana eats lunch with the Occult Club. 1:40 PM - Dark Kana arrives to class late because she's a rebel and sits in the back. 1:40 PM - 3:30 PM - Dark Kana is in class 2-1. 3:30 PM - 6:00 PM '''- Dark Kana talks with Oka about Occult stuff. '''6:00 PM - 7:30 PM - Dark Kana hangs around after school because she is a rebel. 7:30 PM - Dark Kana heads to her makeshift house by the junkyard. Things she hates Dark Kana's blood gets boiling from many things. Here are some of her unfavorites. *Ponies *Rainbows *Rainbow Ponies *People saying "everything will be okay" *Bonus points if everything will obviously not be okay *Edgelords *Every dere to ever exist ever (except Oka) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Cutesy anime and manga *My Little Pony *Mary Sue's *People who wear too much pink *Angels *People who angst too much *People who angst too little *Idiots *Know-it-alls *Cheerleaders *Wealthy jerks *Wishy-washy people *Twilight *Radishes *American comic books *Clouds *School *The color pink *Other stuff *Seriously, we should have a list of what she actually likes Things she likes Although Dark Kana doesn't like much, she does like some things. Here are those things. *Kittens *Puppies *The Occult Club *Oka Ruto *The Hunger Games *Fairy Tail 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' ** I go by Dark Kana. Don't ask about my actual name. * '''When is your birthday? ' ** When did you start caring? * 'Your blood type? ' ** Light Angel blood, much to my everlasting shame. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** ...You have five seconds to get the hell out of here before I blow your head off. * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** Me, myself, and I. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** I am a student, you big baka. * 'Your favourite food? ' ** I had some chocolate once. It was okay. * 'Favourite animal? ' ** BATS. That one MLP episode may be my favorite. * 'Favourite subject? ' ** None. They all suck. * 'Dislike subject? ' ** All. I don't need school. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' ** I don't need a boy...Not saying I won't find love. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** No. I really do not care for school. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** Occult. * 'What's your motto? ' ** I don't have one. * 'Your special skill? ' ** Finding something to snark about. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** The Occult Club choker. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** Dark. * 'Your forte? ' ** Again, snarking. * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** I don't know. * 'Places in your memories? ' ** This school. It is forever engraved in my memory. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** Chocolate milk. * 'How good can you swim? ' ** Why do you care? * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** I refuse to participate. Ask Asu. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' ** Collecting dark phone charms. * 'Disliked food? ' ** Radishes. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' ** Don't know, don't care. * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** No. I do not fear anything...except radishes. * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** No. Thunder's cool. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** Rainy. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' ** Who cares? * '''What do you eat for breakfast? ** Waffles. * Do you believe in ghosts? ** They live in the bathroom.' ' * Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** I know how to play the piano, but I barely play it. I prefer rock bands. Like My Chemical Romance. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** Indoor. What is there to do outdoors? * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** I'm an only child, you Baka. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** No. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' ** I don't keep time. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' ** Nope. * 'Your favourite sports? ' ** I don't play sports. * 'How good can you cook? ' ** I don't cook. * 'Favourite colours? ' ** Black and red. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' ** I don't keep track. * '''How tall are you? ** Medium. * Shoe size? ' ** How should I know? * '''Your dreams? ' ** Not telling. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' ** Maybe. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' ** No, I'm chill about them. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' ** Nope. * 'Bed time? ' ** Whenever I want. I make my own rules. * 'Wake up time? '. ** Whenever. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' ** Bed. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' ** Yes. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' ** Look up how to lose weight. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' ** I like when soba doesn't taste like it came from between the couch cushions. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' ** Ambidexterous. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' ** I don't keep tabs on my luck ratio. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' ** See above. * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' ** Don't care. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' ** I don't like most flowers...but I guess black roses. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' ** Who gives a crap? * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' ** Eh. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' ** Rain. * 'And summer? ' ** Oh lord, the HEAT. * 'What about fall? ' ** Wind. * 'And then the winter? ' ** Cold. Which makes me think of my icy heart. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' ** To some dystopian future like the one in The Hunger Games. Yes, I'm a fan. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' ** Manga. Like Fairy Tail. * 'What's your allowance? ' ** I don't have one. * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' ** "Don't talk to her, she's so edgy." Also, by the way, I am NOT edgy! There is a FINE LINE. Between being dark and being edgy! Jeez! * 'What are your hobbies? ' ** What if I told you I did not give a flying freckle? * 'Tell us your weight. ' ** No. * 'What are you capable of? ' ** Lots. * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? ** Pajamas. And...bunny slippers. Shut up.' ' * Has anyone ever asked you out? ' ** No. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' ** Not believe you. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' ** No. * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' ** My choker. * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' ** Don't care. * 'How do you commute to school? ' ** I walk. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' ** Read. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' ** Waste time before school. * '''Where are you living right now? ** I live by the town dumpster. I've made myself a home there. It's nice. * What kind of place is it? ' ** Since I don't live inside the dumpster, it's fine. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' ** Eh. I dunno. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' ** I don't get sad. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' ** No. * 'How's your eyesight? ' ** Fine. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' ** Halloween. * 'What job do you have in school? ' ** I guess, to the school, I'm just a student. * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' ** Stuff. * 'How long do you study every day? ' ** I don't study. * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' ** Don't need advice. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' ** Stuff. * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' ** Myself. * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' ** I guess they would be, if I followed them. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' ** Why do you care? Are you some kinda stalker? * 'How many friends do you have? ' ** A few. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' ** No. * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' ** No. * '''What are your thoughts on this Q&A session? ** Let me show you. *stab* Trivia * Dark Kana may be lesbian for Oka Ruto. Category:Joke OCs Category:Females Category:Dark OCs Category:KoolKoopaGirl OC's Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Occult Club Category:1st Years